ERP software systems play a crucial role in the operation of many modern businesses and include a wide variety of complex software systems. Such ERP systems may comprise hundreds or thousands of modules that are interrelated. Implementing the complex software system often requires custom programming of numerous software modules to combine software from vendors with the existing systems of a corporation or other entity. Some companies may run, manage, and service their own ERP software systems, such as those from Oracle® or Infor Lawson® systems. Other companies may outsource the services to a third party, who hosts the hardware and software and manages these ERP systems for the companies.
A third party may test a software application in the ERP system to identify software bugs, glitches, and issues within the software application. The test may be performed after an application build or upgrade, and the test may identify features or functions that are not performing according to a desired specification. Conventional testing techniques, such as stress tests, may be employed to test an application in an ERP system by simulating situations during which multiple users are simultaneously utilizing the ERP system software. The stress tests provide analytical information regarding the stability of the application being tested. Therefore, it is highly desirable for the stress tests to be performed on applications that are generally utilized by a plurality of users (e.g., databases, webservers, etc.). If those applications are not subjected to the stress tests, then they may fail at a crucial point, e.g., if too many users are attempting to use the application, then a failure may result in irreparable downtime for the application. In order to perform the stress test, an administrator may interview users of the application to ascertain common usage and then manually generate test scripts based upon the usage conveyed by those users and assumptions based on those interviews. However, this process often results in a test script that does not accurately capture user interactions, as users may overemphasize or deemphasize certain actions. Additionally, this manual process of generating test scripts can be arduous and slow, plaguing project management teams with every application patch, upgrade, or migration.